Ignición
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Hao/Lyserg. La pasión a menudo convierte en loco al más sensato de los hombres, y a menudo también hace sensatos a los más locos..."


**Ignición.**

**Petición: **Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber… ¿Vale?**  
>Summary: <strong>La pasión a menudo convierte en loco al más sensato de los hombres, y a menudo también hace sensatos a los más locos…" _François De La Rochefoucauld  
><em>**Advertencias: **Smut. Crack. Horror _(no sé si se pueda catalogar así o.o)_. Au. _HaoXLys. Shaman King_ no es mío.

**Tomo único – C & O.**

Haló los cabellos verdes de la cabeza de Lyserg y le estiró hasta dejarlo tendido en la cama… Le miró como quien mira a Afrodita. Gustoso; lujurioso, con ganas de más. Prontamente, estaba deseoso, el verlo llegar con ese traje de ejecutivo le prendía rápidamente y no podía contenerse ni un segundo más.

Su inmaculada sensualidad era un arma infalible.

Lyserg sonrió, a cada oportunidad que el castaño tenía, se comportaba como una fiera incesante… Algo que le gustaba; y por demás. Podía sentirse desnudo ante aquélla mirada tan intensa, que parecía derretirlo a cada fracción de pestañeo.

Y Hao esto lo sabía… Se subió en sus caderas, con una mano aún en la nuca del peli-verde halándole los cabellos, y la otra la puso a un costado para evitar cargar todo su peso en el chico menor. –Sólo un ratito…–. Rozó apenas con sus labios los otros. Lyserg sonrió de nuevo buscando más contacto, pero tal no llegó.

Pudo denotar la ansiedad en su amante, y así, fue como empezó el baile interminable de ambas lenguas buscando friccionarse cada vez más para ver quién terminaría con el liderazgo, pero Hao fue el primero en separarse. Lyserg le miró extrañado.

–¿Volviste a fumar?–. Se separó bruscamente del peli-verde buscando una explicación. Lyserg denotó expectación. Ni siquiera había sido suyo el cigarro, estaba seguro de que no lo notaría. Se reprimió mentalmente por haberlo hecho.

–He tenido mucho estrés últimamente, aunado a eso, ya ni me tocas–. Reprochó él igualmente. Hao le miró por el rabillo del ojo con recelo Le estaba reprochando algo? ¿Acaso no había sido él, el que le prohibió fumar? ¿No había sido él, el que lo hizo dejarlo juntos?

–Eso no es excusa–. Acidificó. Lyserg giró los ojos, y Hao pudo notarlo. Se levantó, esculcó el saco del peli-verde; ahí no había nada. –¿Dónde están?–. Rebarbó el castaño, Lyserg se estiró con toda naturalidad.

–Era el cigarro de un amigo, fue sólo una calada–. Rectificó a la falsa acusación del castaño. –¿Y encima te llevaste su saliva a la boca?–. Aunado a esto, Hao no se creía lo del cigarro de un amigo. Tomó la maleta, dejó caer todos los papeles que había ahí, y por fin le encontró. La cajetilla de cigarros roja con blanco, la abrió buscando que estuviera vacía.

Error. Faltaba sólo un cigarro.

Era nueva.

–Sí, los de un amigo–. Ironizó. Pudo sentir la sangre hervirle por dentro. Lyserg podía sentir que las cosas no iban a estar bien. Se estremeció ligeramente al ver al castaño caminar a paso raudo hacía él con la cajetilla en mano.

–Vamos Hao, un cigarro no le hace mal a nadie–. Pero Hao continuaba su sensual caminar hacia el menor. Sólo cuando se hubo enfrente del menor le miró y sonrió. –No, pero ¿Quieres saber lo que pueden hacer todos juntos?–. Acató al tiempo de que tomaba su cabello y lo halaba y de tanta presión ejercida, lo hizo instintivamente hincarse en el piso con un ojo entreabierto.

–¿Qué haces?–. Preguntó histérico de dolor. Hao sonrió, vació la cajetilla y los cigarros se dispersaron en la alfombra no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. –Te hago ver la realidad de la situación–. Reanudó, hincándose al frente del peli-verde, le miró adolorido, los ojos del castaño estaban dilatados. Tomó un cigarro en sus largos dedos y lo dirigió a la boca de Lyserg.

–¿Te gusta probar porquerías? TRÁGATELAS ESTONCES–. Gritó colérico al tiempo que introducía el cigarro en la boca de Lyserg y lo hacía tragarlo. Lyserg se resistió, pero Hao pudo más metiendo su dedo haciéndolo ahogarse, pero al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo tragar.

Una lágrima surcó el rostro del peli-verde, súplica de que parara, atendido por el castaño, quien lamió la lágrima, tomó otro cigarro sonriendo ásperamente… –H-ao…–. Habló como pudo, cigarro viajaba por sus entrañas pero sentía una opresión en la tráquea por la acción anterior.

Un nuevo cigarro se internó en sus labios, Hao apretó más con su dedo índice buscando que lo tragara, Lyserg no podía tragarlo, estaba a un paso de ahogarse… –Vamos amor… ya faltan poquitos…–. Habló dulcemente apretando más el cigarro, casi inyectándolo, hasta meter todo el dedo y sentir como se iba por la tráquea, Lyserg lloraba ahogadamente, el aire comenzaba a faltarle…

–H-Hao… Por…favor…–. Intentaba que más aire le entrara, pero los cigarros en su interior impedían el paso. Lloraba amargamente, sabía que moriría, podía sentirlo… Hao tomó ahora dos cigarros en sus manos y comenzó a introducirlos en un nivel desesperadamente rápido por la garganta del peli-verde. Lyserg trataba de tragar mientras fluidos salían por su boca, nariz, y ojos…

Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuentas, los abrió desmesuradamente al tiempo que el aire no entró en su organismo…

Hao seguía deteniéndole los cabellos ahora acariciándolos. La cabeza de Lyserg se ladeó instantáneamente.

Había muerto.

Hao observó ladeando la cabeza, musitó algo inteligible y negó con la cabeza, besó los labios del chio mientras los cigarros se había quedado atorados entre la entrada a la garganta y la boca. Acomodó el cuerpo en sus manos y lo dirigió a la cama.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó, lo tapó con las blancas sábanas y le cerró los ojos. –Prométeme que no volverás a fumar…–. Le miró acomodándose a su lado, apagó la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche. Sonrió.

–Yo también te amo–. Y se giró para dormir.

**Л Ignición Л Ignición Л Ignición Л Ignición Л **FIN.** Л Ignición Л Ignición Л Ignición Л Ignición Л**

Véanlo desde mi perspectiva, cualquiera de los dos se hubiera vuelto loco en un determinado tiempo si hubiesen decidido estar juntos, la verdad, son el uno para el otro. Ignición es el punto de fusión térmica, también llamado ebullición. Es cuando algo es demasiado caliente, y hace combustión en el objeto discriminante. O sea, que se prenda.

Dato: _C_ & _O _son en química, las letras de los elementos _Carbono_ y _Oxígeno_, mismo que son necesarios para que algún objeto sufra el proceso de combustión. Qué bueno que les haya gustado, juzguen ¿Es Horror o simple Drama?

**+Vintage.S+**


End file.
